Kercpa
Tiny Monstrous Humanoid Hit Dice: 1d8+2 (6 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 20 ft (4 squares), climb 40 ft Armor Class: 16 (+2 size, +4 Dex), touch 16, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/-9 Attack: Longsword +1 melee (1d4-2/19-20) or spear +1 melee (1d4-2/x3) or longbow +7 ranged (1d4/x3) Full Attack: Longsword +1 melee (1d4-2/19-20) or spear +1 melee (1d4-2/x3) or longbow +7 ranged (1d4/x3) Space/Reach: 2 1/2 ft/0 ft Special Attacks: Arrow swarm Special Qualities: Camouflage, darkvision 60 ft, sylvan bond Saves: Fort +4, Ref +8, Will +5 Abilities: Str 6, Dex 19, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 12, Cha 9 Skills: Climb +12, Hide +14*, Listen +6, Move Silently +6*, Spot +6, Survival +3 Feats: Deflect Arrowsb, Track Environment: Temperate forest Organization: Band (3-12) or tribe (100-300 plus 20% young, plus 1 2nd-level warrior per 20 kercpas, 1 3rd-level ranger per 100 kercpas, 1 2nd-level adept per 50 kercpas, and 1 4th-level adept) Challenge Rating: 01 Treasure: None Alignment: Often chaotic good Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +3 This large red squirrel is bipedal, and wears clothing of colors that seem to blend in with the creature's surroundings. It otherwise looks like a normal squirrel, complete with a bushy tail. The kercpa are a reclusive race that inhabits dense forests far from human civilization. They are shy of most other races, except for elves, and these small archers spend most of their time hidden even when near home. Elves are the most common allies of the kercpa, each race often living a symbiotic existence with the other. On rare occasions, rangers and druids have built a strong relationship with the kercpa, and even rarer is the bold kercpa that travels with a party of adventurers. A kercpa resembles a squirrel in most regards. Their eyes are brightly intelligent and green or hazel, though blue is not unknown. Their cloths are similar to that of their wood elf neighbors, and come in shades of green, russet, tan, and dark brown. They do not cover their hands and feet, and with their tails they are as nimble and acrobatic as normal squirrels among the trees. Kercpas are strictly vegetarian, and strike out in dozens of small bands daily to forage. Kercpa villages are found hidden among high branches, and consist of many small buildings spread out among several trees, connected by an elaborate system of vine ladders and bridges. A character can notice such a village by looking up and succeeding on a DC 20 Spot check (which can be higher or lower based upon weather and other conditions). Strangers traveling in kercpa lands will be observed carefully by scouts, and an intruder is unlikely to get within a mile of a village without the kercpas knowing. Such beings, even evil creatures such as orcs and goblins, will be allowed to pass unhindered through the forest if they do no harm to anything in it. The two most vital contributors to kercpa society are the defender and shaman. The tribal defender is usually a ranger of at least 3rd level, and is one of the most skilled warriors in the tribe. These defenders organize patrols, maintain village defenses, and lead the tribe in attack, retreat, and evacuation when necessary. Defenders take their duties very seriously, and will sacrifice themselves for the tribe if need be. Defenders are always well equipped and will trade for useful equipment; pixie arrows are a prized item among them. The shamans are the leaders of the tribe, and are adepts of 4th level or higher. Kercpa shamans are skilled herbalists, and are quick to dispense curative spells and potions to those in need. Shamans are responsible for governing internal matters of the tribe, as well as providing advice and spiritual guidance. A kercpa is 1 - 1 ½ feet tall, and weighs only 1 pound. Kercpa can speak Sylvan, Elf, and Treant, and their own chattering language. About one in ten kercpas can also speak some Common. Kercpas can signal each other with a system of whistles and birdcalls at a range of 300 feet. COMBAT Kercpas are peaceful creatures, but are more than capable of defending themselves, their homes, and their allies. Kercpas spend most of their time hidden in the trees, motionless, watching and listening. Kercpas usually try to surround their enemies, and rain down a relentless barrage of arrows from all sides while darting in and out of concealment, making their numbers appear far greater than they really are. They avoid melee combat if possible. They use their signal system to coordinate their tactics to maintain cunning, stealth, subterfuge, and deception. If these tactics fail, the kercpas will try to lead the intruders out of their territory, using taunts and jeers to fragment larger bands and get them hopelessly separated and lost in the woods. This way, the kercpas can deal with the smaller groups, or lead them into areas of the woods that the kercpas have set up with pits, snares, deadfalls, and other traps. If even this tactic fails, some of the kercpas will break off and run for help from their elven allies. All adult kercpas are intimately familiar with the territory they live in and never get lost there. They keep caches of arrows and other supplies throughout the area in hollow branches and other locales to keep from having to return to the village often to restock. Adult male and female kercpa are equally skilled fighters. Arrow Swarm (Ex): By taking a -5 penalty to all attack rolls for a round, a kercpa may make two additional ranged attacks at its highest attack bonus, as part of a full attack. Camouflage (Ex): A kercpa can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn't grant cover or concealment. Sylvan Bond (Ex): Kercpas have long fought alongside elves, and train in special tactics with them from a young age. A kercpa gains a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls when adjacent to an allied elf. Skills: Kercpas have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. A kercpa can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. A kercpa uses its Dexterity modifier instead of its Strength modifier for Climb checks. A kercpa has a +4 bonus on Listen and Spot checks. *A kercpa has a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks when in forested areas. Feats: A kercpa can use its Deflect Arrows feat twice per round. KERCPA AS CHARACTERS A kercpa character exchanges its 1 HD of monstrous humanoid for its first class level, so a 1st-level kercpa rogue has a d6 Hit Die, a +0 base attack bonus, the base save bonuses of a rogue, and the rogue's skill points and class skills. Kercpa have the following racial traits. · -4 Strength, +8 Dexterity, +4 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. · Tiny size. +2 size bonus to Armor Class, +2 size bonus on attack rolls, +8 size bonus on Hide checks, -8 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits are 1/2 those of Medium characters. · Monstrous Humanoid: As monstrous humanoids, kercpas are proficient with all simple weapons, but they have no proficiency with any armor or shield. · A kercpa's base land speed is 20 feet. A kercpa has a climb speed of 40 feet. · Darkvision out to 60 feet. · Special Attacks (see above): Arrow swarm. · Special Qualities (see above): Camouflage, sylvan bond. · +2 racial bonus on all saving throws · Racial Skills: Kercpas have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. A kercpa can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. A kercpa uses its Dexterity modifier instead of its Strength modifier for Climb checks. A kercpa has a +4 bonus on Listen and Spot checks. *A kercpa has a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks when in forested areas. · Racial Feats: A kercpa receives Deflect Arrows as a bonus feat and can use its Deflect Arrows feat twice per round. · Automatic Languages: Elven, Kercpa, Sylvan, and Treant. Bonus Languages: Common, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc. · Favored Class: Ranger. · Level Adjustment: +3. The Kercpa (both singular and plural)are a reclusive race inhabiting dense for-ests, far from civilization. Shy of mostraces other than elves, and exceptionallyskilled at remaining undetected, they arerarely seen even when their dwellings arenearby.Seldom exceeding 1½’ in height, kercpaappear as bipedal red squirrels, completewith bushy tails to assist in keeping theirbalance. Eyes are usually green or hazel,although blue is not known. They favorgarb similar to that of the elves who usu-ally reside near to, colored so as to enablethem to blend in more easily into theirsurroundings. Hands and feet are nevercovered, however, as that would impedetheir ability to climb. Among the treesthey are as nimble and acrobatic as nor-mal squirrels, running and leaping frombranch to branch and tree to tree withastonishing ease and grace.Kercpa speak their own language. Inaddition, many have learned one or morelanguages of other forest-dwelling racessuch as sylvan or wild elves, treants,pixies, and sprites. About one in ten willhave picked up at least a smattering of theCommon tongue. *Combat: Kercpa are peaceful by natureand always avoid combat when possible.However, should it become necessary, theyare quite capable of defending themselves,their homes, and those of their elven allieswith an efficiency that belies their diminu-tive size and rather harmless appearance.The squirrel-folk move with great stealththrough the woodland, imposing a -5penalty on others’ surprise rolls. Due totheir keen senses, they are themselvessurprised only on a roll of 1. Hiding mo-tionlessly in any forest terrain, kercpa are90% unlikely to be seen. They make allsaving throws as 7 Hit Dice creatures,adjusted, where applicable, as if possess-ing a Dexterity score of 19. Although theynever wear armor of any kind, their sizeand phenomenal agility combine to givethem an excellent armor class. A kercpa,furthermore, may attempt to dodge anymissile directed at it, provided that it is ina position to see the attack launched. Asuccessful saving throw versus deathmagic (modified by Dexterity, as above) thekercpa successfully dodged the attack,regardless of whether the attack wouldnormally have hit. Up to two missiles maybe dodged per round by each kercpa.If forced into melee, kercpa wield tinyswords or spears that inflict 1d3 points ofdamage. However, well aware of the disad-vantage they suffer against most foes, theystrive to avoid hand-to-hand combat. Thepreferred weapon of any kercpa is a bow.Although the seemingly toy-like kercpabow has but half the range and damagecausing potential of a normal short bow,an innate skill honed by intense trainingmake them formidable weapons in thesquirrel-folk’s hands nonetheless. Some26 FEBRUARY 1995kercpa routinely best their elven allies inshort-range archery contests.A kercpa may fire up to three arrowsper round, with each such attack at +4 tohit. a typical kercpa strategy is to take tothe trees, surround the enemy, and whiledarting in and out of concealment, raindown a relentless barrage of stingingprojectiles from all sides. It is not uncom-mon for a band of orcs, gnolls, or otherforest marauders thus assaulted to believethemselves under attack by scores of thecreatures, when in reality they are facedwith only a dozen or so. Certainly thekercpa do their best to encourage thismistaken impression.Should their opponents be too numerousto drive away or destroy in this manner,the kercpa shift tactics and attempt to leadthem out of their territory, goading themto the chase with taunts and jeers if thesquirrel-folks’ enemies prove reluctant topursue them. By this the kercpa hope tofragment a larger band, get them hope-lessly separated and lost in the woods, andthen deal with the more manageably sizedgroups one at a time. Some tribes, espe-cially those dwelling in or near enemy-infested lands, will attempt to leadpursuers through an area of forest that, inpreparation for such a contingency, thekercpa had rigged with concealed pits,snares, deadfalls, and other traps. Whensuch tactics fail, the kercpa send runnersoff through the trees to alert the elvensettlements the squirrel-folk seldom livefar from.Kercpa are able to communicate overdistances of up to 100 yards by utilizing asimple language of whistles and bird calls.While limited in its range of expression,this method of communication is sufficientfor them to coordinate or alter tacticswithout the need to regroup, an invaluableadvantage in combat relying on cunning,stealth, subterfuge, and deception.Throughout the kercpa territory will bestashed caches of arrows and other sup-plies (in hollow branches, etc.), eliminatingthe need to return to the village to re-stock. All adults are intimately familiarwith the areas in which they live and,except in certain unusual instances (suchas quarry empowered with flight or utiliz-ing a pass without trace spell) can trackintruders as a ranger throughout.Those kercpa with spell-casting ability(see below) employ magic in combat tocomplement and enhance the squirrel-folks combat tactics. Favorites includeventriloquism, taunt, wall of fog, andmirror image.Habitat/Society: A typical kercpa tribeconsists of 100-300 adult squirrel-folk,with an additional number of young equalto roughly 20% of the population. Maleand female kercpa are equally skilledfighters, while the young are noncombat-ants. One in every 20 kercpa will be anindividual with 2 Hit Dice. For every 100in a community, there will be an additionalleader with 3 or 4 Hit Dice. As the mostskilled warriors in the village, these excep-tional individuals (or “defenders” as theyare known) are primarily responsible forits safe-keeping from malevolent outsideforces. Their duties include the organizingof patrols, the maintenance the village’sdefenses, and leading the tribe in attack,retreat, and, it necessary, evacuation.Kercpa defenders take this role very seri-ously and will not hesitate to sacrificethemselves for the tribe if the situationwarrants. A defender’s THAC0 and savingthrows are proportionately superior toothers of their kind. A 3 HD kercpa, forexample, would have a base THAC0 of 18(14 with a bow) and make saving throwsas a 9 Hit Die creature. Through tradewith elves and sprites, kercpa sometimesmanage to acquire a limited supply oftheir sleep-inducing arrows; any defenderhas a 25% chance to carry ld4 of them inhis quiver. These precious arrows will notbe wasted on opponents the squirrel-folkbelieve can be overcome by other means.All kercpa tribes will be led by a shamanof the 4th or 5th level of ability. For every50 kercpa in the tribe, there will be anadditional 1d2 lesser shamans of 1stthrough 3rd level. Shamans receive anadditional 1d4 hit points for each levelthey possess beyond the first, and forevery two levels fight as if having oneadditional Hit Die. They may cast spellsfrom the following spheres: All, Animal,Creation, Divination, Healing, Plant, Sun,and Weather. In addition, kercpa shamansare skilled herbalists with the ability toconcoct effect remedies to numerousailments and afflictions. Among these is aminor variety of healing potion that re-stores 1d4+1 hit points to the imbiber.Any kercpa venturing outside the village is75% likely to have such a potion in herpossession. Kercpa shamans are responsi-ble for preserving the tribe’s health, pro-viding advice and spiritual guidance, andpresiding over ceremonies. In theory, theshamans also are responsible for govern-ing all internal matters within the tribe,but in actuality there is little need. Kercpaseem to be by nature cooperative, workingtogether for the common good of theforest community. Internal or inter-tribalstrife among them is unknown.The role of the defenders usually falls tothe male kercpa, while the females com-prise the majority of the shamans. Thistendency is by no means a rule, however,and exceptions either way are not uncom-mon. The sexes in kercpa society are in allways equal (as well as being difficult foroutsiders to tell apart). They marry for lifeand mates are fiercely protective of theiryoung and of each other.Perhaps due to their close relationshipwith elves, some kercpa dabble in magic;any adult has a 5% chance of being able tocast spells as a wizard of the 1st to 4thlevel. Kercpa rarely learn spells of an offensive nature, and never those involv-ing fire.Kercpa villages consist of numeroussmall buildings situated high among thebranches, and are usually spread outamong several trees. An elaborate high-way of vine ladders and bridges connectthe various buildings. The village is diffi-cult to see from the ground; even observ-ant outsiders have but a 5% chance ofnoticing it. Actively scanning the treesincreases the chance to 10%. Villages setamong deciduous trees are more easilyspied in the winter-time, increasing theprobabilities to 15% and 50% respectively.Under normal circumstances, the kercpa’svigilant scout patrols and sentries make itimpossible for an intruder to come withina mile of one of their dwellings withouttheir knowledge.The squirrel-folk live by foraging.Dozens of small bands strike out dailyfrom early spring to late fall to gatherfood, water, and other necessities. Surplusis stored away for the winter. Unlike truesquirrels, kercpa do not hibernate. Theydo, however, tend to be less active duringthe winter months, and often sleep formuch greater lengths of time. At least athird of the tribe will remain active at alltimes in the event of a threat. Kercpa arestrictly vegetarian so, despite considerablearchery skill, their bows are not used forhunting. Foraging expeditions rarely takethem more than 10 miles from the village.If a tribe becomes too large to be support-ed by the immediate area a group consist-ing mainly of younger couples breaks offto found a new village elsewhere. Tribeswithin the same region often converge onan annual basis (usually on the summersolstice) for a great festival. These celebra-tions, sometimes lasting several days,serve as an opportunity for various tribesto renew familial ties, hold council onmatters of mutual concern, introduceyoung adults to possible mates, and toexchange goods and information. Music,song, dance, story-telling, friendly contestsof archery, tumbling and speed, as well asan over-abundance of food and blackberrywine round out the festive nature of thegathering.The simple kercpa religion pays homageto a single deity, a nameless earth goddesswho, while said to be able to take anyform in nature, is usually depicted as avast oak tree. Religious ceremonies arefew compared to those of most otherraces, and pious obligations are fulfilledsimply by living in harmonious accordwith nature. Faced with an ethical dilem-ma, kercpa seek a precedent in the fablesof Rititisk the Clever—the mythical patri-arch of the race—and try to emulate hisexample. In addition to being entertainingstories of adventure in their own right—tales of Rititisk thwarting monstrous evilspiders, outwitting oafish giants (humans),questing to the ends of the earth for en-chanted ever-striking arrows and the28 FEBRUARY 1995like—the fables are believed by the kercpato contain lessons to guide them throughall aspects of life. They are essential toevery young kercpa’s education.Strangers traveling through kercpalands will be trailed and their actionsscrutinized (ideally without the kercparevealing their presence) but will be al-lowed to pass unhindered if they do notcause harm to the forest. This remains thecase even with obviously evil creaturessuch as orcs and goblins. The only excep-tions to the kercpa’s reclusiveness includecertain sylvan neighbors who share aninterest in preserving the woodland. Withelves, sprites, and treants do the kercpahave ties of friendship and alliance. To theelves the kercpa are indispensable, as thesquirrel-folk convey messages back andforth between camps, run errands forthem, and keep them up to date on thelatest happenings of the greater forest. Inexchange, elves serve at times as guard-ians and mentors for the squirrel-folk’schildren. Young kercpa delight in thecompany of these elegant, graceful beings,running amok through their homes andpestering their long-lived friends withendless questions and requests for tales of“olden times.” Most elves seem to genu-inely enjoy the kercpa’s company as well.On infrequent occasions, some humanrangersand druids have made contactwith and befriended (and were befriendedby) the kercpa. A few bolder members ofthe species have even been known tobefriend parties of good-aligned adventur-ers (especially those containing elves),acting as guides for them and otherwiseassisting them with their knowledge of thewilderness. It must be noted, however,thatsuch examples of eccentric behaviorare not common.Ecology: Kercpa make negligible im-pact on their ecosystem; forests inhabitedfor twenty generations appear even tocareful scrutiny as virgin woodland.As the desire to accumulate wealthand the very concept of money areunknown to them, the kercpa haveproduced and amassed little thatothers are interested in acquiring.This has not prevented evilcreatures from hunting themout of sheer malice, however.In addition, giant spiders of allkinds, ettercaps, stirges, andeven some raptors (such aslarge owls) are frequentthreats to them. Kercpaare usually born singularly,although twins and triplets aremore common than with humans.They become mature at aboutage 15 and usually marry soonthereafter. Kercpa have an averagelife expectancy of 60 years. Realmslore Their numbers have fallen sharply in the Realms due to concerted attacks by fey races and goblins, but they can still be found in large numbers (no one knows exactly how many due to their secretive and active nature, and the cover provided by their forest homes) in the eastern High forest, the Lluirwood, and the Forest of Amtar, and in smaller numbers in Shilmista, the eastern Chondalwood, and The Great Wild Wood. They've also been seen in Laerakond. Notable individuals: a far-traveled adventurer, Rilstajar "the Rapier;" a legendary prankster heroine who's probably long dead and whose exploits are embellished with many new tall tales named Lyracheelie "the Leaf;" and a tireless explorer and trader, Suldarn of the Many Acorns (a "joke title" given in derision he liked, embraced, and now bears proudly). The kercpa increasingly keep to themselves, fearful of diseases brought by humans and of being wiped out by their many foes, but are otherwise of merry nature, hedonists who live in the present, knowing life is fleeting 5E Kercpa Race Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 6. Your strength score is decreased by 4. Age: a kercpa reaches adulthood at the age of 10 and generally lives into their 50's Alignment: typically chaotic good Size: typically a foot and a half tall, but varying from a short as 1 foot to as tall as 2 foot. They weigh roughly 5 pounds. Your size is tiny. Speed: base walking speed is 20 feet. Base climbing speed when in trees is 30 feet. Squirrel's Nimbleness. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. You have advantage on dexterity based saving throws. Natural Acrobats. You gain proficiency in the acrobatics skill Dodge Missiles. You can use your reaction to dodge the missile when you are hit by a ranged weapon attack. When you do so, the damage you take from the attack is reduced by 1d10 + your Dexterity modifier + your character level. Kercpa Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the dagger, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Tiny Hands, Tiny Weapons. Due to being size tiny, the base damage of any wielded weapon is halved. In addition, bonus damage added to melee or ranged attacks, such as sneak attack, are rolled at a disadvantage. Tiny Bodies. Your maximum hit points at 1st level and every level gained after first level are reduced by two (ex. so a 3rd level kercpa character will have 6 less maximum hit points). In addition, your carrying capacity is reduced by a multiple of five (i.e. a person with 10 strength can normally carry up to 150 pounds (15 lbs x 10), so a kercpa of similar strength has a carrying capacity of only 30 pounds). Due to your size differences, you cannot wear normal armor or wield normal weapons, and getting armor crafted for a creature of your size typically costs ten times as much as normal. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Subrace. The two main kinds of kercpa, Flying and Woodland are more like closely related families than true subraces. Choose one of these subraces. Flying Flying kercpa possess a flap of skin between their fore and hind legs which they can use to glide between trees. They are also arguably the more outgoing members of the kercpa race, more often acting as "the face" to outside groups. Perhaps due to this, more kercpa paladins, sorcerers, and bards are found amongst the flying kercpa population, or even kercpa warlocks taking fey pacts. Ability Score Increase. Your charisma score increases by 2. Gliding. These kercpa possess a glide speed of 30. A glide speed assumes that the kercpa falls by 5 feet every turn, and must move their full glide speed movement. The kercpa can choose to dive by converting horizontal movement into downward movement. Woodland Seldom trusting big folk, Woodland Kercpa seldom leave their homeland, and many kercpa druids, rangers, and clerics can be found amongst their numbers. Ability Score Increase. Your wisdom score increases by 2. Stealthy by Nature. You gain proficiency in the stealth skill Tiny Hides Easy. You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Category:Monstrous humanoids